


BE三十题

by xiaosinian



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	BE三十题

七年之痒  
黑帮们总喜欢用夫妻关系来比喻搭档关系，夫妻有七年之痒，搭档也有。  
Noodles忘了是从什么时候开始和Max的分歧越来越多，当然他们矛盾的内容和夫妻生活有很大不同，他们争吵与和好的方式也不会像夫妻那样。  
但只有在Deborah的问题上，Noodles觉得Max真心像一个善妒的情人，Noodles也不知道这种奇怪的比喻是怎么涌进他的脑子的。

分手  
Max不喜欢自己和Deborah在一起，Noodles一直都知道这一点，也对此表示理解，毕竟自己会经常因为与Deborah的约会而忽视了兄弟们的事业。  
但Noodles不理解的是当自己和Deborah已经分手后，Max为什么还是会表现出前所未有的愤怒，难道他因为自己毕生挚爱的女人的离开而在大烟与酒精中沉沦了几日也是不可原谅的错误吗？  
“够了Max，我不知道你到底在生什么气。Deborah拒绝了我，离开了我去什么该死的好莱坞，我以后再也不会因为和她的约会而耽误我们的事了，而且你那“Deborah和你不会有结果，她只会伤你的心”的诅咒也终于应验了，你该为自己卓越的远见感到自豪，她确实伤透了我的心，我在余生中都摆脱不了对她思念的痛苦了。”Noodles终于受够了Max的脸色，他受够了自己伤心欲绝却在最好朋友这里得不到半点安慰的失落感。  
“你是说你会思念那个该死的女人一辈子？”该死的为什么Max只他妈注意到了这一句，而且为什么Max的脸色他妈的更糟了！ 

厌倦  
Carol为Noodles提出了把Max送进监狱的意见，Noodles当然不想采纳。如果他把Max送进监狱，他就一定要把自己也送进去。但Noodles讨厌监狱，没谁坐了12年牢后还会喜欢监狱那种鬼地方。  
他决定再去找Max谈一谈，Max却先一步找了他。  
“嘿Noodles，上次在海滩上……你知道的……我确实不该把我们的度假搞成那个样子，我就是想说……”  
Noodles笑了，Max从来都是这个样子，他永远不会坦然地说出“我很抱歉”这句话，因为Noodles总是会知道他想说什么。  
Noodles把手搭在了Max肩膀上，轻轻捏了下：“我知道，我也不该那么说，你知道我不是有意的。”  
两个人相视而笑，然后Max坐了下来，让Noodles搭在他肩膀上的手滑落，他说：“好了，现在来谈谈我们的计划吧。”  
“什么，什么计划？”  
“联邦储备银行。”Max那双深色的瞳仁盯紧了Noodles，坚定得有如实质。  
一切又回到了原点，这是一个无解的命题。  
Noodles轻叹一口气，他厌倦了这样一次又一次的矛盾，和好，又一次矛盾。  
Noodles不知道，他解不开这个死结，因为他找不到这一切的起点。

杀了你  
Noodles从来没想过会以这种方式结束与Max的矛盾纠葛。  
他杀了Max。  
诚然，这不是他的本意，他也不是杀死Max的直接凶手。  
但是，他愚蠢的计划害死了Max。  
他杀了他最好的朋友。

“比起你来说，他更重要”  
Noodles记得自己说过自己会一辈子思念着Deborah，但他食言了。  
在那些他能回忆起的梦境中，他所见的都是Max，少年的Max，成年的Max，被烧得面目全非的Max。  
终于有一次，他梦见了Deborah，她带着些不满的看着他，这个表情很熟悉。是了，是在每一次Max把自己从她身边叫走时的表情。  
他当然知道每一次，Deborah都希望自己能回绝Max。但每一次，他都没能令她如愿。他不愿去想自己因此错过些什么，他只知道，他无法回绝Max。  
慢慢的，Deborah的表情变得柔和，她似乎在说：来吧Noodles，让我住进你的梦里，没有鲜血，没有焦尸，你会在梦中得到久违的平静与快乐。  
Noodles想说“好”，但他不能，拒绝会很痛苦但他就是不能同意。或许他早该想明白这一点，和Deborah在一起时他很平静很快乐，和Max在一起有时却会很痛苦，你得和他一起经历枪林弹雨什么的，还得应对他的喜怒无常，但他却总是会从Deborah身边走开去Max那里，所以他早该明白这一点。  
Noodles抬手扶上Deborah的脸庞，痛苦溢满了他的心，可他还是说了出来：  
“不，Deborah，或许和你比起来，他更重要。”

玩笑而已  
装死这个玩笑很幼稚，Noodles一直这么觉得。  
所以一想起年少时Max曾经装死吓他，他就忍不住在心里嘲笑Max。  
但当他把车开进水里后，却忍不住回了Max一次。  
事实再次证明Max可没有他那么大度，发现真相的Max脸色极差的给了他一拳，可能是为刚才寻找自己时的狼狈姿态而感到羞愤。  
Max那一拳很重，但Noodles还是心情大好，他觉得自己或许理解了这一玩笑的真谛所在。  
可是欣赏别人为了自己惊慌失措的样子固然有趣，但35年这一跨度还是太长了，所以Noodles不认为这一骗局和当年的玩笑有什么关系，玩笑从来不会如此残忍。  
Noodles不知道，他从来没真正理解过那个玩笑对Max的意义，不是为了欣赏他的什么表现，而在于Max在茫茫雾色中对他笑着说的那句话：  
Noodles，没了我你可怎么办？

无知伤害  
Noodle自认从来不曾伤害过Max。  
他不是个好人，他伤害过很多人，包括他周围的人。  
他强奸过自己最爱的Deborah，强奸过Carol，害死了Eva，害死了Patsy和Cockeye，但他从来不曾伤害过Max。  
Max总是先发火的那个，先动手的那个，而Noodles只能无奈地应对他最好的朋友的一切苛责。  
他从未想过要去伤害Max。  
即使不爱算是一种伤害，Noodles也不曾伤害过Max。  
如果真的有过无知伤害，那只是因为，他爱Max的方式和Max爱他的方式不同。

反目成仇  
Noodles和Max是最好的朋友，他们有过分歧，有过争吵，但从未反目成仇过。  
他们是最好的朋友直到最后，没有因Max的死而终结，而是直到Noodles死去的那一刻。  
至于Mr.Belly，那是另一个故事了。

无爱亦无恨  
Noodles不知道Mr.Belly为什么花钱雇自己杀了他，他从没接过这样的生意；他不知道Mr.Belly为什么假设自己恨他，即使他偷走了自己的钱，抢走了自己的女人，但35年后，他已经老了，不在乎这些东西了；他不知道Mr.Belly为什么觉得亏欠他，他和Mr.Belly没有什么交情，他不认识他，所以他对Mr.Belly无爱也无恨。

粉碎性自尊  
Max身边的人总觉得他有一种过强的自尊心，或许是天性使然，或许是受他那疯子老爸的拖累而备受嘲讽的童年，也或许，是因为他爱上了自己最好的朋友，一个他嫉妒着向往着却永远也成为不了的人。  
他该毁了Noodles，但他却爱上了他，还是在Noodles有一个深爱的女孩的情况下，而他一直觉得只要Noodles在他身边就行了。  
操他的，在感情这一方面，他的自尊早就粉碎，所以当然要在别的方面找回来，反正Noodles也一直纵容着他的喜怒无常。

多余的人  
无数的现实案例告诉Max，当一个男人和自己喜欢的女人结婚后，兄弟在他的婚姻生活中就会变成多余的人。  
Max不会允许这种情况存在，但他不能要求Noodles不结婚，所以只好努力让他不和自己喜欢的女人结婚，其他的人随他选。  
所以他完全不在乎Carol，Eva，但Deborah，他痛恨这个女人，Deborah似乎也感觉到Max在想什么，于是她也讨厌Max。  
这真他妈是个美好的局面。

相思相忘  
Noodles说自己会用一生思念Deborah，这简直比之前还要糟，看看Noodles借酒消愁的那个模样，是的，Max亲自去找他了，那时他已经醉得像一滩烂泥，还他妈念叨着那个女人的名字。  
他觉得如果有一天自己和Noodles分道扬镳，Noodles会在伤感那么一下之后果断的忘记他。  
这很讽刺，你所思念的人会将你忘记，而你却总是会忘记思念你的人。

永远触碰不到的恋人  
Max和Noodles总是厮混在一起，Max曾经对这种情况感到满意，但人是不知足的生物，渐渐地，Max对这种关系感到焦虑。  
当Max触碰到Noodles时，Noodles身上却还残留着Eva的香水气息，系着Eva为他打好的领带，穿着Eva为他选购的西服。Max觉得自己也开始厌恶Eva这个女人了，这个女人比Deborah更居家，更适合Noodles娶妻生子的想法。  
他有意无意地触碰着Noodles，却觉得，有些东西，他永远都无法触碰到。

撕毁梦想  
Max的梦想当然不只是Noodles，他又不是什么怀春的少女。  
准确地说，他的梦想是和Noodles一起爬到这条路的顶峰。  
这是两个梦想，但Max却慢慢发现，这是两个不兼容的梦想。  
他若想实现一个，便要撕毁另一个。  
最后他选择了容易得多的那一个。  
他不知道是不是他选了另一个，他的心就不会如此痛苦。

生离死别  
那场骗局对Noodles来说是死别，而对Max来说是生离。  
但Max慢慢地不确定这种想法了。  
无论生离还是死别都有重逢的那天，生前或死后。  
但无论在哪里，在尘世间或地狱里，都不会有Max这个人了。  
Max和Noodles再也不会有重逢的那天。

我永远得不到的你  
很多人都觉得，Mr.Belly是个人生赢家。  
他有钱有权，有个美貌的情人，和一个懂事的儿子。  
如果有人知晓他全部的人生，更会惊叹他从小混混爬到政界要员的传奇。  
Mr.Belly却始终不觉得自己的人生有多么圆满。  
其实适应这个名字花了他那么一段时间，这在他意料之外，他本以为自己会迅速与这个新名字融合在一起，用这个名字爬上人生的巅峰。  
但他总是听见内心深处，有一个人带着或笑或无奈或纵容的表情叫他：Max。那个有着强烈男子气概的人，在说出这个名字时，眼睛里居然有温柔的神色，那种神色几乎令Belly对男人的呼唤做出应答。  
然而Belly只是死死闭上眼，告诉自己，别傻了，那种温柔的眼神不是看向Max的，所以Max死了，Mr.Belly诞生了。  
很少有人知道，Mr.Belly所得到的一切，固然有他自己不懈追求的原因，但在他内心很隐秘的一个地方，在那连他自己都无法细究的情感中，隐藏着他这一生跌宕起伏，阴谋背叛的一个原因。  
那是无论Max还是Mr.Belly都永远得不到的他。

无爱者  
Mr.Belly不爱任何人。  
他不爱自己的妻子，他是为了钱而与其结合；他对自己的儿子很好，完全是因为血缘的关系；他当然不爱Deborah，他们在一起是为了缅怀过去以及同一个男人；至于Noodles，他不知道，他嫉妒他，恨他，就是不知道是否爱他。  
按照正常的论断，我们可以得出结论：Mr.Belly只爱自己。  
但他觉得这也不是真的，他把自己照顾的很好，给自己锦衣玉食，但他觉得他厌恶自己。  
或许Mr.Belly是个无爱者。

与爱无关  
Mr.Belly一直知道Noodles的动向，他从中获得了不少快感  
看一个自己痛恨的人在自己的设计下生活困窘总是愉悦的不是吗，这当然与爱无关。  
圣经上说，爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息。  
所以，自己这种邪恶的情感当然不是爱。  
可另一个声音告诉他，别骗自己了，Max，正视现实吧，现实就是，Noodles现在确实每天都在想你，但那是愧疚什么的狗屁东西在作祟，那才是他妈的真正的与爱无关。

如果当时……  
如果当时不设下这个骗局会怎么样？  
Mr.Belly从来不去想这种问题，这没有意义，他从不后悔自己曾经做过的事。  
只是到了最后，权势名利都又变成了一场空，令他觉得，那35年也不过是大梦一场。  
梦醒了，他也该去寻找这场梦里唯一真实的那个存在了。  
他要找回Noodles，了结这一切。

我们都老了  
Max不愿去想自己老了之后是什么样，他厌恶年老，厌恶对人生失去控制。Noodles就不同，他在一定程度上向往着老年平静祥和的生活，这令Max感到一定程度上的轻蔑。  
他们唯一相同的是，他们都觉得到了那个时候，对方依然会在自己身边。  
他们年少时的设想，在命运的掌中偏离了轨迹。当年老的他们相对时，才知晓什么叫真正的人生如戏，世事无常。

抱歉，我不认识你  
Max一直在幻想Noodles知道真相时的表情。震惊？愤怒？悲伤？这种幻想让Max感到病态的愉悦，他要让Noodles在愧疚了那么多年后，再用余下的生命恨他，他就是要成为烙在Noodles生命中最深的那个人，即使不以爱的方式。  
但他没想到Noodles是那么淡然，Noodles不杀他，甚至说自己不欠他什么。Max对此感到迷惑，这不是Noodles，那个会因为朋友被伤害而杀人的Noodles，绝不会容许这样的背叛。  
所以他问道：“这是你的复仇？”不让自己得到想要的死亡，让自己去体会愧疚的感觉？还是想让自己落到眼睁睁看着自己身败名裂的下场？  
Noodles苍老的眼睛却看向他：“不，这是我对人生的态度。”  
当Noodles向他讲述那个不一样的故事时，Max终于完全明白了Noodles的意思。  
Noodles是在对他说：我最好的朋友早就死在了35年前，Mr.Belly，我不认识你。  
这是Max最为恐惧，恐惧到从来不去假设的结局。

报复  
Noodles说这不是报复，但Mr.Belly无法认同。  
他曾经在清醒与疯狂并存的时候报复过Noodles，他夺走他的钱，抢走他的女人，只给他留下35年的悔恨。  
而这场报复，无时无刻不反噬在自己身上，35年前那一夜是Noodles无法摆脱的阴影，它也同样纠缠了Mr.Belly35年。而现在，Noodles终于可以释然，可他的释然就是对Mr.Belly最大的报复。

痴人说梦  
小时候，Max知道，想改变自己的父亲是个疯子的事实是不可能的。  
后来，Max知道，在遇见Noodles后，想改变自己也是个疯子这一事实也是不可能的。  
再后来，Max知道，要让Noodles爱上他，或是让Noodles不爱Deborah，又或者和Noodles一起开创一番事业，这些都是不可能的。  
最后，他知道了，甚至让Noodles亲手杀了他，由自己主导这段感情的结束都是不可能的。  
他这一生都是在痴人说梦。

“请回头看看我”  
Noodles头也不回的转身离去，Mr.Belly轻轻摩挲那块手表，如果没有这块表，他们或许不会相遇。  
爱吗？恨吗？遗憾吗？后悔吗？  
他不知道，他只知道自己心中有一首个声音在乞求。  
请回头看看我。  
时间啊，请你倒流。

到死都没说出口的……  
有些话，到死都没能说出口。

梦里的圆满结局  
最后Noodles终于获得了平静，他不曾害死过自己最好的朋友，他的朋友骗了他，在一个他不知道的地方度过了风光无限的35年。  
Noodles终于露出了一个微笑。  
或许这只是梦里的圆满结局。

一直都是骗局  
无论事实是什么样的，这都是一个骗局。  
Max骗了Noodles，或是Noodles骗了自己。

从未相遇  
“快点儿决定，拿钱还是选一个人抢？”  
霸哥手下的酒保拿着钱在他眼前晃，似乎已经帮他做了决定，这让Noodles有些不爽。  
但他的小兄弟们却被引诱了。  
“Noodles我们拿钱吧。”Dominic眼巴巴地盯着他。  
“是啊Noodles。”Patsy和Cockeye随声附和。  
今天他们刚刚烧了一个报摊，再抢一个人确实有些多了，而且Patsy一直惦记着Peggy，自己的老妈今早也唠叨着让自己早点儿回家。  
那么好吧。  
“把钱给我们。”Noodles最后和酒保说道。  
在回家的路上一辆搬家的马车从Noodles身边摇摇晃晃经过，他理所当然的没去在意。

错过一世  
他们从未相遇，Max几经起伏实现了自己的野心，Noodles和Deborah平静终老。  
他们错过了一世，谁也不知道这种结局是好还是不好

终其一生的单恋  
这听起来是个终其一生的单恋的故事。  
但谁知道呢。  
或许Max爱的是Deborah，虽然我坚决不这么认为。  
或许Noodles也爱着Max，我这么希望。  
或许有一天这对cp可以不这么冷，我知道这不太可能。  
冷哭了，这才是真正的BE吧


End file.
